It is useful and important, in radar system design to know or estimate the detection capability and behavior of the radar system before a complete system design can proceed. An important aspect of the radar system's capability is in the determination of the efficacy of certain signal processing procedures, particularly the procedure known as “integration”, both coherent and non-coherent integrations. The purpose of integration is to build up the value of a signal compared to the accompanying internal noise fluctuations, so that the presence of a target echo may be detected. In addition to target echo detection, it is also important to determine the properties of the signal processing algorithms that the radar system utilizes. Thus, there is a need for ways to determine the target echo detection efficacy and the properties of a radar system's signal processing algorithms through the use of simulated target echo signals so that the radar system's design and signal processing algorithms can be tested during the design stage of the radar system without physically realizing the radar system in a field testing environment.